


Temper is a Weapon We Hold by the Blade

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hair Pulling, Loki is an unrepentant little shit, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP, Possessive Thor, Possible Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rousing the ire of a Norse god is a weapon that does not always cut the way you expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper is a Weapon We Hold by the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> For [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com/), as always. And thanks to [umakoo](http://umakoo.tumblr.com/) for test reading and hand holding! Title from a James Matthew Berrie quote.

Loki had expected a certain amount of Thor's wrath, of course. That had been the whole point. There had been an intolerable month and a half as his brother had dragged Loki through every backwater tavern and grimey cave that might have been the home of something worth fighting, all in the name of spending time together. It had been endless nights of having pushed well past every half-decent sleeping inn because Thor hadn't wanted to slow down, had heard some rumor of another troll or rogue fire demon that he wanted to fight because, apparently, he may no longer court war, as he was so often fond of saying, but Thor liked a good battle as much as he liked a good fuck. Of course he'd wanted both with Loki along, only a handful of furs spread across the ground to soften the impact of his knees in the dirt, much less trying to sleep on such a wretched excuse for a bed.

Loki had made his displeasure at this arrangement quite clear, Thor listening seriously to his complaints, but always he had wrapped one arm around Loki's shoulders to pull him close and ask him just as seriously, did Loki not want to repair this rift between them? Did Thor not keep his side of their bargain, that he would do as Loki liked next time? (The problem was that Thor did--it was just that he was absolutely dreadful at sitting still to read or playing games of strategy, despite that Thor wasn't actually a witless moron. It might have been easier if he were.)

So, angry and spoiling for a fight, Loki had let certain implications slip the next time whispers and rumors of his relationship with Thor reached his ears. He never made any secret that he was fucking his brother, most everyone knew by now, but Asgard was still a curious lot and neither Thor nor Loki usually fed such base inquisitions. Loki would never say that Thor _wasn't_ satisyfing him properly, but if his obfuscating nature let certain answers hang unsaid, well, that was hardly his fault.

It had taken less than a day for such whispers and sly glances to reach Thor, so easy to read on his furious face when he'd burst into Loki's room, snarling that if Loki was so dissatisfied, he would gladly correct that. Thor had hauled him roughly to his feet, not bothering to drag him across the room, but instead sweeping one arm across Loki's desk to clear it of his reading, and shoved Loki face down onto it. His tunic was rucked halfway up his back and his pants pulled down over the swell of his ass, exposing him and trapping him with little room to move, as Thor was crowding up against him, the material of his clothes rough against Loki's skin.

Loki had been prepared for this, having stretched and loosened himself earlier, magic keeping him still slick inside, and Thor had paused briefly when his fingers slid into Loki and found the waiting wetness for him. And, just as predictably, Thor had rumbled, voice deliberately pitched just so, that if Loki had wanted this, then he would receive it.

And, oh, it had been good, when Thor had held his hips in a bruising grip, holding him up even higher so that when Thor slammed into him in one powerful drive, it had stolen the breath from his lungs. It had been like being pierced by a storm, long and powerful thrusts that left him aching with how badly he wanted this, leeching the anger from his veins and turning it to pleasure.

Afterwards, when Thor was still buried inside him and Loki let his breathing slowly calm down, his brother a welcome weight against his back, there were more murmured words in his ear, that Thor was not done with him yet, that he would not let such an insult go so easily answered.

That was fine as well. Loki's blood still sung of his anger, he was not so easily assuaged either. It hadn't taken Thor long to pull back, until only the head of his cock remained in him, Thor's thumb tracing the whorl of muscle stretched around it, sliding down to press firmly just behind Loki's balls. He gripped the twin sacs and worked them gently, still ignoring Loki's own cock, which was only just beginning to stir again anyway.

By the time Thor was thrusting back into him in earnest, no less intensely than the first time, Loki was having difficulty not moaning in such a wanton way that it would have put a whore to shame. He'd bitten the palm of his hand towards the end, adding his own marks to the collection of bruises that would develop on his body, and stifled his cry when Thor's hand closed around his cock and jerked him into his second orgasm. A few moments later, he'd felt Thor stutter his release into Loki as well, and shivered at the way he angled his final thrust.

His knees ached from knocking into the body of the desk and his trousers were cutting off circulation where they were still around his thighs, and his back ached from being bent over so long, so he finally threw a sly look over his shoulder at Thor. "This isn't what I would call comfortable," he hummed softly. "But I suppose it is still better than the hard ground I'd gotten so used to."

Thor's eyes narrowed as he caught on and Loki's smile sharpened to see it. Good, this would have been pointless if Thor hadn't understood why. Loki stretched his arms forward and wriggled just enough to jar Thor's softened cock loose of his well-used hole now that Thor wasn't pressed so tightly to him, and offered, "But still it seems a shame to waste a perfectly good bed that's only a moment's distance away."

As Thor's hands ran along his sides, his gaze raking down the length of Loki's body, he waited for whatever thoughts were rattling around in there to finally stumble into each other and make themselves known. "I think not," Thor said eventually, to which Loki raised his eyebrows at. "You have made your point clear, brother. Now it is my turn."

"Oh? And what do you have planned for me?" Loki's lips turned up in a smirk, refusing to lose hold of it even as two of Thor's fingers pushed back into him, not nearly as wide as his cock and so he could feel the come leaking out around them, sliding down the cleft of his ass and dripping against the back of his balls. It was a strange feeling, pinned against his desk like this, being touched in such intimate places, and not being able to do much about it.

No answer came as he was further explored, his brother's seed coating Thor's fingers as he worked them in and out of Loki, languid and unhurried as though Thor were waiting for something as well. When Thor's features finally settled into hardness again, not cruel but still as unmoveable as stone, Loki felt a flutter of apprehension run the length of him and he forced himself still. Surely, even Thor's tolerance for the worst of places to fuck would not win out when there was perfect comfort just across the room.

But then Thor said, "You have planned this and I have fallen into your machinations again." Loki's expression soured immediately, his anger building again at how easily Thor would blame him, how-- "And that is fair, brother. You have gotten what you plotted for and I do not begrudge you that. Just as you will not begrudge me taking what I have come here for as well."

Loki waved a hand at himself as best he could, still only half twisted around to look at Thor as they spoke. "Have you not already taken what you came here for? Surely, you have made your point that you will not tolerate such baseless accusations against yourself."

Thor pulled his fingers free of Loki and, as he spoke, he bent to pull each of Loki's feet up in turn, pulling his boots and socks off, pushing them together enough that Loki's trousers could fall the rest of the way to the floor, and then pulling his feet out of them as well. "That is only part of what I came here for. I came here to make sure that you regretted such vile words, but I do not think anything we have done yet today will stay with you as a deterrent for when the same notion strikes you again tomorrow or the next day."

Well, that was probably true, was the only thing Loki had time to think before Thor had wadded up the material of his pants to shove it under Loki's hips to provide something of a cushion as Thor hiked him further up onto the desk. It was even less comfortable as Thor made sure Loki's cock was lined up against his stomach, unable to reach a hand underneath himself to adjust it when his entire torso and hips were pressed flat against the hard surface.

"So we shall continue until you are sufficiently genuine in your contriteness," Thor said and parted the globes of his backside once more to line up that thick and heavy cock against him yet. Thor rutted a few times against the seam of his ass, the head of his cock gliding over Loki's hole, now slightly swollen and puffy from use, while Loki tried to shift in any direction to gain a bit of leverage.

"It isn't that I mind your stamina, Thor, it's just that surely it would be better to--"

His words were cut short as Thor drove back into him with another powerful thrust, no chance to gain them back as Thor fucked him with the same strength that allowed him to wield his damned hammer for days at a time. Each thrust was hard enough to rock him forward, grinding his own arousal against the rough material of his pants underneath him, endless in their rhythm and Loki knew that Thor truly could fuck him for the rest of the day, the only times he would stop would be when he finally spilled inside Loki, only to start again soon after. Already, he ached everywhere Thor touched him, centered on where Thor's cock was burning its way in over and over again, but branching out from there, like a miniature version of Yggradsil herself, painted with heat and lust along his nerves.

It was overwhelming, being streched and filled so fully, knowing that it would not stop until Thor decided it would be so, all he could do was receive it. Even the little bit he could move his hips only pushed his ass higher up for Thor to fuck into all the harder and, oh, it was glorious to be so wrecked like this, but he was no common thing to be so easily impressed with Thor's prowess in fucking. Loki bit his hand again to stifle the moan that was trying to build in him, there was little chance of him giving Thor that satisfaction, he was not to be cowed like this.

A few more punishingly good thrusts into him, Loki's ass clenching around the thick cock inside him, enjoying the way Thor pushed that last extra bit against him for it, almost suffocating for how deep Thor was inside, and he'd nearly found his feet in this again. Loki deliberately pushed back the faintest bit allowed to him, his free hand holding sliding down the cleft of his ass to hold himself open. Let Thor truly see him, Loki knew he enjoyed the way his cock disappeared into that tight hole of his brother's, knew Thor liked to see the muscle stretched wide to accomodate him, and he wanted Thor to have the best view, even as he found just the right angle for that cock to slide along his prostate and send stars across his vision.

This time, his teeth broke the skin of his palm and a faint whine escaped him, more in the back of his throat than truly passing his lips, but it was enough to catch Thor's attention.

"You still hold yourself back, even knowing that it will only make this last longer." Thor said it as if this was a punishment, something to be endured rather than gloried in, but Loki could not tell him so, for Thor never faltered in his assailment and Loki did not trust his own breath not to betray him. "Then let me help you, Loki."

One of Thor's large hands then tangled in his hair and yanked back hard enough to arch his spine and force his hands down to support himself, a gasp tearing loose from him. It was much harder to breathe now, the concave line of his back nearly painful as Thor kept him there, still fucking hard and fast into him, his own cock trapped underneath him with even less hope of access to it now. If he could have, Loki would have wrapped a hand around it and stroke himself into orgasm, so that the long, keening moan he made would have belonged to both of them, rather than just Thor's cock in his ass. But he was not allowed such, so every whine and moan and mewling plea of Thor's name belonged only to his brother.

Loki tried desperately to hold onto the fury that should have been his, but Thor burned it away with his heat and fire that he thrust into Loki each time, until all that was left of him was an all-consuming need for release. When he sobbed Thor's name and cried, "Please--!" as his brother's cock found that angle again that put the edges of gray along his vision, that's when Loki came again, his own arousal never touched aside from the rough friction of the desk's surface and his own stomach.

His head was gently lowered to the desk's surface, but Thor's hand stayed tightly woven into his hair, the other still on Loki's hip in a steel grip to hold him in place while Thor fucked the last of his own orgasm into the body underneath him. Loki lay spread out on the desk as Thor finished inside him, wrecked and exhausted and unable to move, his mind pleasantly quiet and lulled by the final sounds of Thor's body colliding with his. When Thor was finished, he brushed the hair away from Loki's face in a tender motion that he didn't have the strength to push away and didn't particularly care about right at the moment.

Only when Thor finally pulled out of him, thankfully still supporting him as Loki's legs were not able to do their usual job, then finally the aches and pains started to reassert themselves and the decision of whether to be truly rueful of his actions or if he wanted a repeat of this again someday loomed before him.

He had not yet made up his mind when Thor hauled him to his feet with care, Loki rather hazily saying, "I don't think I'll be able to stand just yet--"

That seemed to make Thor smile as he pressed a kiss to Loki's temple and slung an arm around his back. "You need not worry about that." Then Thor crouched down just long enough to sweep his other arm under Loki's legs to heft him up, murmuring an apology when Loki winced at how it jostled his abused body. It was a thankfully short walk to Loki's bed and then he was gently spread across the furs, the wrinkled remains of his shirt pulled over his head and tossed across the room to leave him completely bare, and Thor's warm lips on his own, unhurried and content.

Loki returned the smile, murmuring, "I think I have duly learned my lesson, brother. My apologies for my actions, I regret them truly." He was hardly sincere, he still had not yet made his decision, but Thor just laughed against his mouth, as well tempered as ever after a good fuck.

"Even now you still lie to me," Thor said, but there was no anger in his voice, only a hint of laughter. He spread Loki's thighs and settled between them, kissing along his jaw and the length of his neck in apology for the way Loki winced again.

Loki carded his fingers through Thor's hair, enjoying the simple feel of it over his fingers. "I speak nothing but the truth. I am as truly sorry as I am in need of an immediate bath."

"Now you do finally do speak truth." Thor glanced up at him, the laughter still in his eyes making them a sharper blue than ever, and Loki frowned at him, for he knew Thor was not stupid.

"I am filthy, Thor. I do not have the strength to shove you out of my bed afterwards, so the least you can do is--"

"You shall have your bath, you vain creature," Thor told him fondly, taking the sting out of it. But then suddenly his fingers were pressing back into Loki's raw and swollen entrance, the affectionate look never leaving his face, even as he twisted then and Loki cried out from the way it sent a jolt of pleasure and pain through him, like a lightning strike to his core. "When you are truly repentant, then I shall of course help you."

"Thor, what are you--"

"I still have not yet found what I came here for, Loki." Then Thor cupped the back of Loki's knees to pull them up and spread them even wider, settling them around his waist, his cock already hard against Loki's ass. Loki could feel his hole quiver against that heavy weight that threatened to press into him again and he tried to slither free, but there was little hope of that.

Loki clawed ineffectually at Thor's arms and shoulders as his brother slowly slid back into him, unsure if it was from anger or sheer desperation to hold on. His head tipped back and he sobbed Thor's name once more until Thor was all the way in him, short little thrusts rocking him almost softly against the pillows. For all that his own skin radiated heat from their excursion before, Thor was still like being impaled by fire, and his traitorous cock twitched in interest even as his ass clenched harshly around Thor.

"How dare you--"

Thor still would not let him finish, another slow roll of his hips into Loki cutting him off with a choked moan. "You have not yet given me your half of this arrangement. I will have your true reparation before we are finished."

He would, damn him. And possibly damn himself, Loki thought as Thor pushed his legs higher so he could fuck into Loki even better, for he hardly knew when to leave well enough alone.


End file.
